Dark Desires
by FreeBird.95
Summary: Isabella Swan is finally given her breakthrough case, she's determined to solve it no matter what it costs. However, on the other side of town, Edward Cullen is solving the same case but not for the same reason. Can Bella resist Edward's dark charms? Does she want to? Rated M. Canon couples - E/B. Please read author's note at the top of the prologue.


**Name:** Dark Desires

 **Summary:** Isabella Swan is finally given her breakthrough case, she's determined to solve it no matter what it costs. However, on the other side of town, Edward Cullen is solving the same case but not for the same reason. Can Bella resist Edward's dark charms? Does she want to?

 **Genre:** Romance/Horror/Thriller/Crime/Drama

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples:** Canon - E/B

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no profit was made in the creating of this story.

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Okay, for a while I've been writing fanfiction for the sake of entertaining you guys. I haven't really ever thought about one day getting published, which is why, I think, I wasn't really invested in the stories that I was writing, hence why I kept taking them down etc. However, this story is my own creation and whilst you guys will get it from Bella and Edward's point of views, I'm actually using my own characters behind the scenes and then using fanfiction as my editorial system.**

 **This is where you guys come in, you are going to be playing the most important part of this entire thing. You see, I've always had a dream that one day, maybe, my stories will be published and I will become an author. Everyone has dreams, some to be singers, some to actors and actresses or artists or comedians etc, etc, mine was to become an author. So this is where I don't only plead but I'm also begging, in reading this story, I wanted to scour it, rip it to shreds and then leave me a review with your honest opinion. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is my new best friend and I want it. I want to know what is wrong, why it is wrong, if you're bored, which characters you hate, which ones you love, who you want to know more about and the ins and outs of your thought process. Do it anonymously if you wish, don't feel like you have to put a name. However, anyone who is just being cruel will not only knock my confidence but I think will also crush my dream, be nice and be honest.**

 **So without further ado, I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_  
 _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
 _If I show it to you now_  
 _Will it make you run away?_

 _Or will you stay_  
 _Even if it hurts_  
 _Even if I try to push you out_  
 _Will you return?_  
 _And remind me who I really am_  
 _Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side_  
 _Do you love me?_  
 _Can you love mine?_  
 _Nobody's a picture perfect_  
 _But we're worth it_  
 _You know that we're worth it_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Even with my dark side?_

 ** _~ Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson ~_**

 **Prologue**

The night was young, though some would consider it late. That was the life of a typical human being, their idea of night time was Michael's idea of day. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, pausing to listen to the heavens order him home but he refused. They'd dropped him, kicking him out of the grand sky to roam the earth for all eternity. It had been this way for the past sixty years and now they required his assistance. Now they required him to come back but he didn't want too.

Vengeance was far greater than retribution in Michael's eyes. He knew this village like the back of his hand, a lot of the fallen came here to start themselves off, to assimilate themselves into society. This would be his greatest triumph, especially considering _she_ would merely think of him as a dream.

He would leave no trace of himself behind, though she will remember him as clear as day when she awoke. She'd shake her head, freeing herself of the image before going on about her day as if he never existed.

Sucking in a deep breath, Michael folded his arms across his chest and crossed the rooftop with a heavy sigh. His tousled brown hair moved with the light breeze that danced through each tendril, curling it slightly and making his pale cheeks seem flushed. A typical human disguise for someone who was beyond those plain beings roaming this earth.

He sneered to himself, dropping into a crouch as he tilted his head to one side. His steely grey eyes concentrated on her as she gripped the book tightly to her chest, tightening her grip on the thick strap of her messenger bag as she ducked through the front door of her home. Almost seconds later, her father stepped onto the porch, accepting the brisk wind and the cold night with open eyes and humoured temptation.

He made the sign of the cross, closed his eyes for a brief moment and then stepped back into the house. The cross pendent dangling from the chain around the front door knob was supposed to protect those inside the household though Michael doubted it would do much good. He smirked, shaking his head at the stupid traditions of this village and leapt down to the ground.

"Consorting with humans now Michael, they'll be so thrilled to know," the familiar, sultry voice had him frozen in the centre of the alleyway before he turned to face her. The scent of sweat and sex funnelling from her pours as she stepped out of the darkness, as usual barefoot and wearing a small dress that barely reached mid-thigh. She was tall, her flowy red hair like a whisper in the wind as it continued to float even in the slightest breeze, her amber eyes regarded him sullenly as she pursed her pouty lips and winked. "How nice to see you again."

"It's a shame I can't say the same, Lilith," Michael gave her a curt smile and she rolled her eyes dramatically, waving him off as she crossed to the other side of the alley, pressing one foot against the wall. Though he would never have been able to have such tainted thoughts, Michael had always noticed the shameless beauty that Lilith had. She was a living, breathing aphrodisiac to men everywhere with her slender curves, long shapely legs and soft looking snowy skin, she was a statuesque beauty that no one would ever be able to compare to.

"Don't be so sour all the time," Lilith giggled, Michael's sharp expression never changed as she scowled in response. She shrugged away from the wall, running a single finger up his bare forearm and enjoying the sparks that sizzled up her forearm, straight to her heart.

Quicker than Lilith could blink, Michael had grabbed her biceps and pinned her to the wall. She gave him a seductive look, "Never knew you could be quite so rough, Michael."

"Lilith, I'm serious-"

"So am I," Lilith's voice grew grave, hesitantly, she reached up and ran the back of her fingers along Michael's cheek. Surprising her, he leaned into her touch as the foregone tears brimmed in her eyes. Once upon a time, Michael and Lilith had a thing, they were constantly together until the _Holy Father_ decided they were getting too close.

He sent Lilith to the Garden of Eden to be Adam's first wife but they never include that in the bible. Every time she thought of the hypocrisy of the bible, it brought a bitter taste to her mouth and made her lips twist with contrite as Michael caught sight of the conflict in her eyes. Lilith and Michael were never meant to be above because the Lord regarded him as the _morning star_ , roughly translating to Lucifer in the Latin language.

It was why he'd fallen now. He grew too complacent at God's side, serving him as though he was his father and now, now God had turned the other cheek.

A snarl ripped through his teeth as he staggered back away from Lilith, pain and anguish marring his beautiful face.

Agony ripped her heart to pieces, she watched as Michael doubled over, bracing his hands on his knees and bellowing out a ferocious roar. Clutching her hands to her chest, Lilith pressed herself against the wall.

She watched as Michael changed right before her eyes, his brown hair becoming black, and the shine of the moon giving it a glossier appearance. His steely grey eyes became metallic, almost harder than iron and burning with a furious fire, penetrating the souls of those who dared stare into them. His skin paled, the muscles in his arms, thighs and torso tightening, expanding and he visibly grew three inches.

It was all the indication Lilith needed as she watched in astonishment at the dazzling, beautiful monster before her. Michael was no longer Michael, not the man she'd known in heaven nor the man who dropped from the sky sixty years prior to this night.

He turned to stare at her and she was captivated. Her entire body stiffened, going rigid but not in a bad way. His mouth curved up into a smirk as he inhaled deeply, it quickly morphed into a grin at the new, heady scent that filled the atmosphere. "Is this what it feels like to let go?"

Lilith was silent for a heartbeat, trying to control her erratic breathing as she spoke softly, "Yes, it is."

"How…refreshing."

"Michael-"

"No," he interrupted harshly, turning to stare at her with new eyes, a new face, he was a new man. He didn't care what those up above thought about him or Lilith, it angered him that they cast their friendship aside as though it meant nothing but to him, it had meant everything and now, he could pursue it once more.

Did he want too?

Yes.

But a friendship?

Oh no, he had much bigger ideas in mind.

His head fell to one side and he gave her a slow, seductive smile and watched as she visibly shuddered with the new anticipation. "It's Lucifer now."

Carefully, she reached out to touch his face and the electricity intensified. It seemed to crackle and become elasticated, tying the pair together with a thick seam of energised light. Lilith gasped in shock, her heart pounding against her ribs as Lucifer shoved her up against the wall, his lips crashing down on hers.

Everything about this would be wrong in the eyes of those who were blessed to be holy but to them, it was as though they were finally seeing for the first time. Everything became so much clearer, their lives, their emotions, rim rod and fiery as it engulfed the pair of them to the point of breaking.

Love.

Such a powerful emotion, one that they'd never felt before and one that could ultimately be the most powerful ally and weapon to them both.

Lucifer paused, leaning back as the pair panted through their lust-hazed dramatics.

"I have a proposition for you," he finally spoke and Lilith's eyes flashed to his face, her eyebrow arching as she beguiled him with that cat-like smile. Smoothly, she sashayed out of his grasp and to the other side of the alleyway, placing some concentrated distance between them.

Lucifer marvelled at her inhuman beauty and she watched, amused that he was finally seeing her as a woman, not as a friend or a demonic entity that had cursed and tainted those who wandered as plain beings. She placed her hands on her hips impatiently, "Well?"

"You're very distracting," he concluded and she laughed, a bright and soothing sound that served to make Lucifer much more aroused than he was before. "A child."

She frowned, "what?"

"Imagine a child, _our_ child, the havoc it would cause," Lucifer suggested with a grin.

A light switch flipped inside of Lilith's head as she hummed in agreement, sauntering towards him, emphasising the easy swaying of her hips.

Simple. Easy.

The agreement was made.

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This story will be set in England by the way so if you are confused about anything just let me know. I know that some of the lingo may be completely different over here!**

 **Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!**

 **FreeBird.95**

 **xxx**


End file.
